fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagda
Dagda is the Angel of Force and Balance. He is a by his very nature a Neutral god. After the gods had gone their seperate was and created worlds of their own liking, dominated by their own element, he convinced them they could do much better by working together. It was his idea to to create Erebus, a world made of equally of all their aspects. This was to be their greatest creation, and the home to a unique new race. The race of men was to be made of equal parts of all 21 spheres, and to be descended from the gods themselves. This meant that they would possess the Divine Spark, and also have complete freedom to choose between all the aspects of which they were composed. That was something denied even to a god, for their single aspects were so dominant that it overwhelmed their souls and forced them into one dimensional personalities. They could either exemplify the concept they embody, or the concept itself would be twisted and corrupted (as was the case Agares and his followers, who rebelled both because they wanted the right to keep creating, and freedom of essence). The element of force is similar to the element of Law. Unlike Law, Force seeks to bring everyone together to decide on the rules, instead of enforcing them unilaterally. Once the rules are set, they become completely biding, creating an objective reality. Dagda is best known for the compact. This was actually the idea of his archangel, Cassiel. He saw how the Godswar was destroying humanity, and sought to end it. Dagda allied with other neutral gods and forced all the gods into a ceasefire. Their armies withdrew to their own lands, and the all the Gods and their Archangels met at the Seven Pines to discuss the terms of a lasting peace. Odio, the Archangel under Aeron, god of Hate, refused to attend, and took the army of Ira to attack Kilmorph's land. Kilmorph demanded that Aeron should not be allowed to sit on the council and still protect his archangel who was breaking the terms of the truce. The majority agreed, and so pressured Aeron to withdraw his ara from Odio. As soon as he did, Kilmorph reached out and pulled him into the earth, and turned him to stone as an eternal monument to the consequences of denying the will of the gods. The Compact ended the Godswar, but allowed the gods to fight on through human worshipers and allowed them to claim the souls of those who served them in life. Two Archangels could not bring themselves to agree with the terms of the Compact, and chose to fall rather than abide by its decision, for very different reasons. Ironically, one of these was Cassiel, who came up with the idea for the meeting. He didn't believe that the compact when far enough. He believed that the gods should withdrawal completely from creation, as The One had done, instead of using men to fight their battles for them. Cassiel entered creation to teach men to ignore the will of the gods, and was a revered Philosopher in the Patrian empire in the Age of Magic, and the leader of the Grigori in the Age of Rebirth. The other Archangel to fall was Basium, who refused to stop fighting demons. He and the angels who followed him went on to spend most of their time in Hell, fighting demons on their own turf. Category:Gods